


Date Night

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Clint Barton mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, F/M, M/M, Overprotective Tony, Peter is Loki's Big Brother, Science Family, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Bruce and Tony want to go on a date, so the team volunteers to babysit.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey. So if you have any prompts or requests for this little series I've created, go ahead and either leave a comment on here or message me on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn <3
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

“Okay, so, who do we trust?”

Bruce looked up from his open file and rolled his eyes. “Tony, we’ve talked about this. They are our teammates, and I trust every single one of them with my life. And yours. And even Loki’s.”

“There is no way that you trust Clint Barton with our baby,” Tony replied. “The guy doesn’t even know how to put an ear comm in correctly.”

“Have you ever considered that he might not put it in ‘correctly’ because he doesn’t want to hear you whining or calling him silly names?” Bruce mused, smirking. “Clint is a great guy - don't sell him short. Besides, I already talked to them. They’re all staying home tonight with him, I didn’t even have to ask for volunteers.”

Tony hummed for a moment, pouring himself a new cup of coffee. “I guess I can be okay with that. When did you want to leave? Reservation is at seven.”

“Six. I don’t wanna be caught in traffic, and that way bug can have dinner on schedule with the team as we’re leaving.” Bruce smiled at his partner and closed the file folder. “Make sure you’re ready to leave at six. Got it?”

“Aye aye, papa bear,” Tony replied, grinning.

 

///

 

Loki was being held by Steve as his face was peppered with kisses from his Daddy and Papa. He squealed and pushed them away, smiling wide. “Bye, Daddy! Bye, Papa! See you way-ter!” He waved eagerly and then turned to nuzzle against Steve, sighing happily.

“Have fun,” Steve said, patting Loki’s back and turning to take him back towards the living room, where the family was gathered.

Loki wriggled until he was set down, and he ran over to clamber up onto Bucky’s lap, leaning back against his chest and smiling up at him. “Is da pizza almost hewe, Unca Bucket?”

“Yep! We got you your special pizza,” Bucky replied, tickling Loki’s tummy gently and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And we can watch whatever movie you’d like before bathtime.”

Natasha put on _Inside Out_ and pulled Loki away from Bucky, who made a noise of disdain. Natasha just smiled and tucked the boy onto her lap, kissing his temple and handing him his cup of juice. Wanda and Vision were sat together in the large armchair, while Sam was stretched out on a bed of pillows on the floor. Clint was at Natasha’s side, and Bucky and Steve were snuggled up together on Natasha’s opposite side.

The elevator opened and Peter walked in, carrying a stack of ten large pizzas with his backpack hanging off of one shoulder. “Hey guys,” he said, smiling wide. “Aw, you started the movie without me?”

“Pe’ew!” Loki screeched, wriggling against Natasha’s grasp. “Aun’ie Tasha, let me go!”

“Little one, Peter has to put down the pizzas before you say hello,” she explained softly.

Loki whined and continued to wriggle, but as soon as Peter had set the pizzas down on the coffee table, Natasha released him, and he rushed forward eagerly to embrace the older boy. Peter sank to the ground just in time to catch Loki in his arms, kissing his cheeks.

“Petew!” Loki said, holding tight to him. “Watch mo’ie? Eat pizza?”

“That’s right, bub.”

The adults moved to spread the pizzas out accordingly, handing Peter the box that he and Loki always shared. Peter sat down on the papasan couch with the boy still clutching at him. He awkwardly stripped off his coat and backpack and shoved them away, getting comfortable with Loki before opening the box. It was a large pizza, with light cheese, loaded with banana peppers, red onion, and bacon. Loki made a pleased noise and picked up a small slice, gnawing at it. Peter grinned and picked up a slice of his own. The small boy managed to put away four slices himself before making a noise of content and cuddling closer to Peter’s side.

“Looks like someone is ready for a bath,” Wanda said, standing and walking over to pluck Loki from his seat. “A nice, warm bath, hm? With bubbles, and your octopus?”

Loki nodded and reached up to tangle his fingers in Wanda’s hair as she neared the bathroom. She set him down on the rug and started the water, adding a generous dollop of sweet-smelling bubble bath before helping Loki to undress and plopping him inside the tub.

“Aun’ie Wanna, can I hab my oco-pus?”  

Wanda smiled and handed it to him, laughing as he plunged it again and again into the water, splashing both her and himself. She washed his hair, rinsing it carefully with the warm water and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. While he scrubbed at himself with the loofah, she grabbed his pajamas and a diaper from the dresser.

He whined when she pulled him from the water, drying him gently with the fluffy green frog towel and strapping the diaper on. He giggled as she spread out the lotion onto his skin and tucked him into the footie pajamas, light red and blue plaid.

“All clean now,” Wanda said, hoisting him up. “Would you like to hold your Hawk-Bear and finish the movie?”

“Yes please,” Loki responded, sleepy.

On the way back out to the living room, Wanda lifted Loki so he could grab the teddy from his bed. Peter had stowed away his coat and backpack, and changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants, and fuzzy socks. As soon as Loki was cuddled back up beside him, he wrapped his arms around him and tugged the blanket up over them both. It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep, Loki tired from a long day of playing and growing, and Peter from a day of high school and patrolling the streets.

Clint eventually went to his own room, Wanda and Vision leaving not too long after. Bucky and Steve were fast asleep on the couch, Sam having curled up around Natasha on the loveseat.

 

///

 

“I miss him already.”

Bruce looked over at him, their hands clasped. “Hm?” he said softly.

“I miss him already and we’ve only been gone a couple hours.” Tony sighed and leaned his head against Bruce’s shoulder. “I love you. And taking you out to dinner was just what I needed. But damn, I miss our baby.”

Bruce smiled at that and turned to kiss Tony’s forehead. “I miss him too. We’ll be home soon.”

The rest of the drive passed easily, and then they were in the elevator heading up to the penthouse, fingers still intertwined.

The light was on in the kitchen as Natasha was making herself a cup of tea. She smiled when she saw them. “How was dinner?”

“It was nice, thank you. How did everything go here?” Bruce replied, shrugging off his blazer.

“Good. We had pizza, he got a bath, and he and Peter fell asleep together watching the movie. I woke them up a bit ago to brush their teeth, and they’re both asleep in the little one’s room now.” Natasha explained. “I’m gonna head to bed now, but please let me know if you need anything?”

“Of course. Good night, Natasha.” Tony said. She nodded and headed towards the elevator.

“Check on him before bed?” Tony suggested. Bruce nodded, and they headed over towards Loki’s closed bedroom door. Bruce pushed it open carefully. The fairy lights were on, casting a warm light on Peter and Loki’s slumbering figures. Peter held Loki close in his sleep, the toddler clutching at his shirt as he snored.

“Aw,” Bruce breathed out, moving to kiss Loki’s shoulder gently. “Good night, little bit.” He stepped back away from the bed so Tony could do the same, and then took his hand, pulling him from the room and closing the door. “He’s okay. Let’s go to bed, baby.”

Tony nodded, letting Bruce lead him towards their bedroom, shoving him gently down onto the mattress. And then they were kissing, mouths moving together, hands petting heavily over each other’s arms and shoulders.

Bruce pulled back carefully to begin unbuttoning Tony’s dress shirt. He pulled the material off and threw it over his shoulder, leaning down to press a kiss to the scar on Tony’s chest. Tony sighed and relaxed back against the blankets.

“Hey,” he said, causing Bruce to look up at him. “I love our life. And I love you. So fucking much.”

Bruce blushed a bit at that but moved up to kiss Tony properly. “I love you too. And Loki, and our home, and… wow, you made me get all sappy, baby.”

Tony shrugged. “Has to happen once in a while.” He let out a yawn then. “As  much as I would love to have sex right now, I’m exhausted.”

“Bug was all over the place today. I’m tired too.” Bruce kicked off his pants and let Tony grab at his shirt, tossing it to the floor. “Morning sex?”

Tony nodded. “It’s a date.”


End file.
